Un asunto pendiente
by Dorian-Crow
Summary: Dedicado a mi amiga Mullu, en respuesta a su fic "Evidente", intenté varias veces comenzar un review y acabé haciendo una historia con mi propia teoría sobre la relación entre Remus y Sirius. Participación de Daniel Guevara. Dejen reviews


Si... finalmente encontré el tiempo y la claridad para escribir un review, supongo que ya no lo esperabas y la verdad no te culparía.

Un asunto pendiente

Remus Lupin esperaba cerca de la entrada de lo que parecía una alcantarilla, afuera el frío se hacía más extremo a aquellas horas de la tarde y podía ver como varios bloques de hielo flotaban alegremente sobre las aguas del río Támesis. Una figura envuelta en un abrigo se aproximaba entre la niebla, era muy difícil de distinguir debido a que el sol ya se estaba ocultando, esperaba que fuera a quien estaba esperando, su túnica hajada no lo abrigaba mucho en aquel clima espantoso.

De la alcantarilla surgió otro sujeto muy sucio y vestido con unos harapos que parecían hechos con piel de centauro.

-Vaya, ¿qué es lo que veo?, parece que ahora traen la comida a domicilio.

Remus no se esperaba compañía adicional; se hallaba desde hacía tiempo como infiltrado entre los hombres lobo con la misión de evitar que se pasaran al lado de Lord Voldemort, intento frustrado contantemente por el liderazgo de Fenrir Greyback un licántropo feroz que tenía una guerra declarada a los magos. Si saltaba en defensa del recién llegado podría echar a perder su tapadera, la cual de por sí ya era bastante frágil entre aquellos hombres lobo que lo veían como alguien "muy normal" (a pesar de estar usando su túnica más vieja), el hombre lobo a su costado parecía estarse relamiendo por anticipado.

– Pequeño, pequeño muggle ¿perdido a estas horas? – dijo el licántropo con una voz aún más ronca que antes. Lupin lo conocía, se llamaba Gruño (nombre elegido por él mismo) y no eran amigos, éste mostraba unos colmillos creciendo y unos ojos cada vez más amarillos como los de un lobo.

El recién llegado no dio muestras de estar asustado ni retroceder sino que se echó la capucha atrás revelando a un hombre de treintaitantos, de expresión feroz, colmillos aún más largos que los de Gruño y ojos amarillos casi brillantes.

Antes que Gruño reaccionara el recién llegado soltó un fuerte rugido que lo hizo retroceder un paso, antes que éste se recuperara escuchó un segundo gruñido y prefirió regresar a la alcantarilla. Lúpin se aseguró de que estuvieran solos y preguntó:

– ¿Daniel eres tú?

La voz como un gruñido dijo "si".

– ¿También eres un…?

Daniel Guevara meneó la cabeza y le pidió con un gesto que lo siguiera, anduvieron al margen del río hasta llegar a una pequeña arboleda donde encontraron una pequeña carpa, cuyo interior era espacioso y bastante más abrigado que afuera. Daniel se sentó en una silla y bebió el contenido de un frasco que estaba en la mesa.

Al instante sus ojos y dientes volvieron a su estado normal.

– Disculpa que no pudiera hablarte –dijo con su propia voz–, es difícil con la transformación, además el carácter se vuelve irritable, apenas pude controlarme cuando el otro me amenazó.

Daniel Guevara y Remus Lupin eran viejos conocidos, hacía dos años jugaron ambos un papel crucial para evitar que Voldemort se hiciera con un antiguo poder del pueblo de Daniel. Luego de ello se encontraron en el funeral de un amigo y desde entonces Daniel aceptó la invitación de Lupin para trabajar cercanamente con la Orden del Fénix, en calidad de aliado en operaciones de infiltración. A Remus siempre le había sorprendido la cantidad de recursos de los que disponía Daniel; ello se debía a que era un investigador independiente (alguna vez auror) y llevaba años trabajando en las sombras saboteando los intentos de Voldemort para robar objetos de poder de Perú.

Por ello era normal también que siempre cargara un buen surtido de pociones y aparatos mágicos, incluso de su propia invención.

– No sabía que se hubiera desarrollado una poción que reprodujera la licantropía.

– La poción endotransformadora es peligrosa sin un ingrediente clave y sólo los centauros lo poseen, intercambié un favor con otro. Me pareció apropiado para no echar a perder tu tapadera.

– Te lo agradezco. Tu mensaje parecía urgente, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Daniel adoptó una actitud más seria.

– El vampiro Copérnical está aquí, pensé que podrías echarme una mano ya que tú fuiste quien casi lo elimina la última vez. Existe una fuerte posibilidad de que venga a por ti.

Klaus Copérnical era un vampiro con el que Lupin ya se las había visto antes. Durante su aventura en Perú con Daniel evitó que Klaus matara a Hermione y creyó haberlo destruido. Al regresar luego a la escena los restos del vampiro habían desaparecido.

– Te agradezco el aviso, seguro puedo conseguir refuerzos.

Daniel hizo un gesto de incomodidad.

– En realidad la comunidad vampírica me pidió discreción en este asunto, para incluirte tuve que decirles que ya estabas involucrado.

Lupin no puso peros, realmente ansiaba un cambio de aires, luego de recibir ropas más abrigadoras y algunas pociones de ajo y asfodelo salieron a la noche. Según Daniel el mejor lugar para comenzar a buscar sería desde una de las catacumbas cercanas al río.

– Sería típico de un vampiro mantenerse cerca de algún cementerio o catacumba –comentó Remus–. Lo curioso es que haya decidido ir tras de mí, pensé que prefería una víctima fácil luego de nuestro último encuentro.

– Probablemente siente que tiene una vendetta pendiente contigo –dijo Daniel– es una ventaja, lo hace predecible.

Fueron a pié para no alertar alguno de los sentidos mágicos del vampiro, la idea era buscarlo sigilosamente y que no los viera venir hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para cortarle la retirada.

No les tomo mucho tiempo encontrar una iglesia con catacumbas, pero tuvieron que ser discretos para entrar por la parte trasera sin llamar la atención, Daniel insistía en que no usaran magia, él se encargó de forzar la cerradura sin magia.

Una vez que entraron en las catacumbas un fantasma se materializó frente a ellos.

– Hola Lúpin cuanto tiempo–, saludó alegremente.

– ISABEL!!!! –exclamó Lupin sacando su varita mientras que Daniel quedaba mudo de la impresión, el licántropo no le atinó con una maldición a Isabel por milímetros, cuando ella levitó hacia un lado.

– ESPERA!!! Por favor!! Entiendo por qué quieres deshacerte de mí, pero fui manipulada…

Lupin estaba hecho una furia, por su traición habían muerto varios aurores y Daniel dejó su vida para buscar venganza contra ella.

– Y CREES QUE ESO ES UNA DISCULPA!!! CUÁNTA GENTE HA MUERTO POR TU CULPA!!!!

Isabel esquivó por poco otro rayo celeste dirigido hacia ella, al parecer intentaba exorcizarla.

– DIJO QUE MATARÍA A DANIEL!!!! Lúpin, no tengo derecho a pedir perdón, pero he estado trabajando con Daniel desde que morí por salvarlo, sólo te pido una oportunidad…

Remus parecía fuera de sí, se veía tan molesto que en su rostro se asomaba la sombra de un lobo.

La mano de Daniel sujetó el brazo de Lupin.

– Lo que dice es verdad, ella se sacrificó para protegerme y acepté su ayuda.

– Daniel, no entiendo cómo puedes…

– Remus, tú sabes lo que es vivir con una oscuridad en tu interior, ella murió por salvarme y a cambio sólo me pidió dejar de corromperme. Seguro puedes entenderlo.

Luego de un esfuerzo titánico por cerrar los ojos y no mirar al fantasma, Lupin desvió su vista hacia Daniel.

– Daniel, tú eres quien tiene más derecho que cualquiera para odiar a Isabel, no sé cómo has podido perdonarla –hizo una pausa apelando a la razón– pero si está bien para ti puedo respetarlo.

Aquello pareció tranquilizar al fantasma.

– Daniel, vigilé a Remus como me pediste y cuando llegaste a buscarlo supuse que irían a buscar al vampiro así que los seguí, cuando deduje a dónde iban me adelanté a revisar. Tenías razón, el vampiro Klaus se refugia aquí pero al parecer ha salido.

– Bien, –dijo Daniel– entonces entraremos y le tenderemos la trampa.

– Mejor adelántate, –sugirió Remus– ahora que sabemos que Klaus no está puedo arreglar la cerradura para que no note que hemos entrado.

Daniel se adelantó.

Esperaron durante 2 horas, la trampa había sido colocada y ellos se encontraban sentados esperando en un recodo desde donde no podrían ser vistos, cada uno tenía su propia poción para combatir el frío, que tomaban a intervalos regulares.

– ¿Qué le colocaste a tu poción Daniel?

– Eucalipto para matizar el sabor, ¿y la tuya Remus?

– No quieres saberlo. Recuerdo que los muggles usan whisky para mantenerse calientes.

– En Perú usamos pisco, aunque es mejor estar sobrio cuando debes pelear por tu vida.

– Si tu trampa funciona no será necesario llegar a eso –respondió Remus–, ¿estás seguro de que no atrapará a un muggle inocente que baje aquí por casualidad?

– ¿A esta hora? No lo creo, además sólo funciona con no-muertos.

– Hablando de eso, noté que parecías tan sorprendido como yo por la aparición de Isabel.

– No esperaba que apareciera frente a ti de pronto. –Respondió Daniel.

– Al menos aún es humana, el caso de Copérnical es patético; increíble que un gran mago alquimista se haya obsesionado tanto con la inmortalidad como para convertirse en una criatura sin alma.

– Bueno, tal vez sentía que no le alcanzaría una vida humana para completar sus objetivos.

Lupin lo miró duramente.

– La muerte es la verdad que nos define Daniel, nuestro tiempo en el mundo tiene una razón para ser limitado, nos recuerda que es valioso.

– Quien sabe, si uno cree que puede darle a la humanidad… –comenzó a decir Daniel.

– Cada uno hace lo que puede por el bien de la humanidad pero no Klaus –dijo Remus–, es un parásito y debe ser detenido.

– Cierto… –Daniel se volvió de repente– me parece que hay algo en la entrada. ¿Has visto a Isabel?

– Me dijo que estaría afuera vigilando.

– Los vampiros pueden eludir a los fantasmas… ¡espera! ¡Creo que ya viene!

Lupin se asomó por el recodo, conciente que debía ser cuidadoso de no hacer ningún ruido. El plan era atraer al vampiro hacia un círculo de polvo sepulcral oculto en el suelo bajo una capa de polvo, ahí quedaría atrapado. Daniel estaría en un punto ciego para desarmar al vampiro antes de que intentase usar magia.

Una sombra avanzaba por la entrada.

Remus Lupin se plantó al otro lado del claro en el que desembocaba la entrada pero al ver hacia el origen de la sombra descubrió que surgía de una niebla oscura con forma humana que emanaba desde su derecha.

– ¡¿QUÉ…?!

Un hechizo de desarme hizo volar la varita de Lúpin de su mano, desde su derecha Daniel Guevara sonreía diabólicamente apuntando su varita hacia el licántropo, de sus pies emanaba una niebla oscura que se extendía formando la forma humana en la entrada. En la otra mano sostenía una esfera de cristal.

– Sabes, por un momento realmente me preocupó que fueras a darte cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, de haber sabido que eras tan torpe no me hubiera tomado tantas precauciones –Dijo Daniel con voz etérea.

– Klaus Copérnical, supongo.

– A tu servicio.

El vampiro arrojó la esfera a los pies de Lupin y un vapor surgió de ésta envolviendo al mago.

– ¿Qué es esto? ¡No puedo moverme!

– Polvo de lupercaria con algo de mi propia cosecha, no quería noquearte y que te pierdas la diversión… porque pienso divertirme contigo, y me aseguraré de que el lobo que llevas dentro se mantenga bien quieto mientras tanto.

– ¿Y se puede saber a qué viene el trato especial?

Las facciones de Daniel se hicieron feroces y ancianas, el cabello se hizo más corto, la cara se alargó, se volvió pálida y el cuerpo del vampiro aumentó dos centímetros de altura. Klaus Copérnical mostraba finalmente su verdadera forma.

– TÚ ME HUMILLASTE!!! ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE DESTRUÍRME, pasé meses vagando entre el viento parasitando elementales hasta que conseguí lograr algo de consistencia, Y ENTONCES VINO LO PEOR estuve aún más tiempo alimentándome de sabandijas hasta que conseguí reconstruir mi verdadera forma y luego aún más tiempo para acumular suficiente poder para atacar a un mago y obtener sangre mágica. Sólo entonces pude poner en marcha mi plan. –La furia en la cara del vampiro distorsionaba completamente sus facciones, haciéndolo parecer un monstruo– Trataste de robarme la eternidad, ahora pagarás lenta y dolorosamente.

– Entonces la poción endotransformadora…

– Un engaño –dijo el vampiro sonriendo y mostrando una hilera de horribles colmillos– puedo imitar la forma de un licántropo, lo que tomé fue la poción multijugos con huesos de driade con la que imité la forma de tu amigo.

– ¿Y el fantasma de Isabel?

– No lo sé, lo más probable es que haya llegado buscando a Daniel, si vuelve mi niebla vampírica acabará con ella, debilita a los humanos pero despedaza el ectoplasma.

– ¿Y si Daniel Guevara está por aquí?

– Deberías preocuparte más por ti…

Atrás de Klaus una varita salió de la nada apuntándole por la espalda.

– De eso me encargo yo –dijo el verdadero Daniel Guevara saliendo de debajo de una capa invisible.

El vampiro se volvió rápidamente para encontrarse con una varita chispeando apuntándole directamente al corazón.

– Ni siquiera lo intentes –dijo Daniel.

El vampiro comenzó a reírse y los ecos de sus carcajadas llenaron toda la galería.

– De modo que sí estabas por aquí, no fue muy inteligente que el fantasma de tu amiga apareciera de pronto.

– Ella apareció para poner sobre aviso a mi amigo aquí presente, quedo claro que eras tú cuando te quedaste callado y sorprendido.

– Y ella fingió no reconocerme. Tu amigo estuvo a punto de destruirla.

– Bien, no fue un gran comienzo para ellos, pero fue esencial. Isabel sabe de tu niebla vampírica y se mantendrá fuera de tu alcance.

El vampiro hizo una mueca perversa sonriendo de lado.

– Bien, eso nos deja la última cuestión.

– ¿Y esa sería…?– dijo Daniel levantando una ceja.

– De si realmente creías que no estaría preparado.

A los pies de Daniel surgieron dos manos esqueléticas que lo sujetaron de los tobillos mientras que dos esqueletos salieron de los nichos en las paredes para sujetarle los brazos.

– Nunca voy a un lugar sin crear seguridad, aunque no hubiera visto a esa asquerosa fantasma esos inferi estarían esperando a cualquier intruso que viniera a distraerme. Pero de hecho te esperaba a tí, luego de atacar a la bruja Hermione supe que podrías deducir mi presencia por lo que tomé de tu casa.

– Es una desgracia que no puedas hacer funcionar tu poción multijugos sin algo personal de tu objetivo. –dijo Daniel sarcástico.

– Eso ya no es importante. Ahora te voy a…

– NOSFERATU EXHUMAE!!!

El rayo alcanzó al vampiro en la espalda y lo hizo caer al suelo, su varita cayó fuera de su alcance, Klaus Intentó sostenerse en sus manos pero finalmente se desmoronó en un montón de pedazos carbonizados que se hicieron polvo al llegar al suelo.

Atrás de él estaba Remus Lupin con la varita en alto, inmediatamente después arrojó cuatro rayos que destruyeron a los inferi que sujetaban a Daniel, pero éste se veía desconfiado.

– Espera, algo no anda bien –dijo.

El polvo de pronto se revolvió donde estaba y se desplazó tras de Lupin como si hubiera sido soplado por un huracán inexistente, a su espalda se materializó el vampiro. Daniel trató de apuntarle pero en el camino se encontraba Lupin.

– TIENE LA CAPA DE LOTHOS, CUIDADO!!! –gritó Daniel pero el vampiro ya era sólido y con un rápido movimiento le arrebató la varita a Remus, luego emitió un grito espectral y más de diez inferi salieron del suelo y los nichos para sujetar a Daniel.

Con su mano libre Klaus Copérnical sujetó a Lupin del cuello y lo levantó a varios centímetros del suelo. Su rostro estaba congestionado por la furia, sus ojos brillaban en carmesí y sus colmillos se veían mucho más largos.

– ¿CÓMO LO HICISTE?!!, YO TE PARALIZÉ HOMBRE LOBO!!!!

– prueba… de… nuevo… –dijo Remus aferrando la muñeca del vampiro que lo levantaba.

Al momento el rostro de Remus Lupin comenzó a cambiar; la piel se hizo un poco más oscura, los ojos cambiaron de tono, el cabello creció y se oscurecío. Frente a Klaus Copérnical estaba, aún forcejeando contra su agarre, Daniel Guevara.

El vampiro estaba atónito.

– NO PUEDE SER!!!, ENTONCES TÚ…

Al volverse también el Daniel Guevara sujeto por los inferi se reconvertía en Remus Lúpin.

– Intercambiamos identidades cuando fui a cerrar la puerta –dijo Remus observando preocupado la situación.

– Que divertido, de modo que tú también estabas tomando poción multijugos mientras esperábamos, buen plan, lástima para ustedes que no funcionó –se volvió mirando al verdadero Daniel semiasfixiado y recompuso su sonrisa perversa– ahora me ocuparé de éste, luego me tomaré mi tiempo contigo licántropo y cuando termine iré por esa pequeña bruja sabelotodo que casi me aniquila.

Daniel, semiinconsciente, estaba a punto de ser mordido cuando sintió que caía pesadamente al suelo, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces hasta que pudo ver al vampiro sacudiéndose como si estuviera luchando con una fuerza invisible que lo sujetaba, luego de un momento su rostro pareció relajarse y vio que Klaus le hablaba con la voz de Isabel.

– Sólo podré controlarlo unos segundos más, quítale tu varita.

Daniel se puso de pié luego de dos intentos debido a que todo le daba vueltas, pero antes de agarrar su varita el vampiro recuperó el control de su brazo durante un instante y la arrojó a unos metros en la oscuridad.

– Mierda! –dijo Daniel y fue a buscarla mientras oía atrás como Isabel y Klaus luchaban por el control del cuerpo del vampiro. Más allá Lupin se debatía inútilmente contra los inferi.

– mm…maldito… espec…tro –dijo el vampiro antes de que Daniel escuchara el grito de Isabel.

Se volvió aterrado y vio la niebla vampírica rodeando al vampiro y al fantasma de Isabel disipándose frente a él.

– ISABEL NO!!

Klaus se volvió hacia él y lo alcanzó casi instantáneamente, sujetándolo nuevamente de la garganta, asfixiándolo, Daniel sabía que estaba perdido. Klaus se volvió hacia Lupin.

– Sabes, es una lástima que Sirius Black esté muerto, sería divertido ver su cara cuando le mostrara tu cabeza, mataré a cada persona que hayas conocido comenzando con esa pequeña bruja que salvaste de mí y tú morirás sabiendo…

Daniel no pudo seguir prestando mucha más atención, a punto de desmayarse escuchó un rugido y luego el estruendo de dos cuerpos cayendo contra la pared a su lado, luego el sonido de varios hechizos, los gritos asustados del vampiro que de pronto lo soltó, el sonido de golpes rompiendo huesos, el grito de Klaus, un espantoso crujir, un rugido…

Y después nada.

Le tomó un par de minutos recuperarse lo suficiente para ponerse en pié y mirar en derredor; los inferi estaban tirados por todos lados inertes, no veía al vampiro por ninguna parte hasta que notó una burbuja flotante con la cabeza de Klaus Copérnical dentro. Lupin se encontraba al lado, sentado en el suelo y recargado contra la pared.

– L…Lupin… qué… demonios!!!

– Te lo explicaré luego –dijo Remus al parecer agotado– vayámonos.

– Está bien, pero luego me vas a tener que… –recordó de pronto– oh por Dios!! ISABEL!!!

Fue al lugar donde Isabel y Klaus pelearon, no había ni rastro de ella. Daniel bajó la cabeza, la había perdido otra vez.

Lupin le puso una mano en el hombro.

– Daniel, lo siento, ella y tú eran…?

– …amigos. –dijo apenado– Vámonos, aquí no hay nada más que hacer.

La voz de Isabel se oyó tras de ellos.

– Bien, si me dan unos minutos podría acompañarlos.

Daniel se volteó impresionado pero no vio nada, al cabo de unos segundos la imagen fantasmal de Isabel fue recomponiéndose como una imagen de vapor, voluta a voluta.

– Esa es la ventaja de haber sido una maga metamórfaga, aprendes a conocer tu cuerpo hasta el último rincón, chicos, ¿podrían darse la vuelta mientras consigo generar algo de ropa a mi alrededor?

Daniel se dio la vuelta al igual que Lupin, medio sonrojado.

– Eso fue imprudente, casi te matan, otra vez –dijo Daniel; era un regaño pero sonreía.

– Oh vamos fue divertido, ¿cuándo tendría si no la oportunidad de tener un cuerpo sólido? Poseer magos es casi imposible sin su consentimiento, pero los muertos vivientes son otra historia.

Anduvieron un trecho de regreso a la carpa del vampiro, para que Remus recogiera su abrigo y volviera a su puesto de infiltrado. Daniel le había pedido a Isabel que se adelantara, no sin antes agradecerle su ayuda. Podrían haber hecho el trecho apareciéndose pero Daniel sugirió caminar y Remus no puso objeciones.

Luego de andar un rato en silencio Daniel habló.

– Sirius lo sabía verdad?

Remus volteó hacia él suspicaz.

– Saber qué?

– Que puedes hacer una transformación parcial en momentos de gran estrés. Así es cómo derrotaste a Klaus, lo destrozaste con tus propias manos.

– Qué… cómo…?

– Remus, mi trabajo es observar los hechos y hacerlos encajar unos con otros.

– Yo no… –Lupin desistió de negarlo– pero cómo supiste que Sirius…?

– La verdad es que siempre hubo algo diferente entre ustedes, algo… privado. Bueno, no solamente yo lo he notado algunos pensaban que ustedes eran… bueno ya te imaginas.

Lupin sonrió por primera vez luego de la pelea con Klaus, la sonrisa de quien escucha un chiste conocido por enésima vez y se ríe por costumbre, no porque le haga gracia.

– Si me preguntas nunca lo creí –continuó Daniel–, no tengo nada en contra del asunto pero no me parecía que esa fuera la clase de relación que tenían ustedes, era más como una complicidad, imaginé que tendría que ver con tu condición de hombre lobo, pero no imaginé que fuera tan lejos. Entenderé si no quieres hablar del asunto.

Anduvieron un rato más en silencio, Daniel supuso que no se hablaría más del tema pero se equivocó.

– Fue en el segundo año, luego de las vacaciones –comenzó Remus con voz monótona, que aún así delataba un ansia por finalmente contar su historia en voz alta.

"Peter, James y Sirius fueron mis amigos desde el primer año, ellos no sabían por entonces de mi condición y James y Sirius tenían un temperamento bromista. Sirius fue siempre un tanto más pesado, por lo general cuando no le jugábamos bromas a los de Slyterin nos hacían bromas a Peter y a mí, nada malintencionado, Peter se reía de la forma como le tomaban el pelo… pero yo me sentía muchas veces resentido, James paraba la mano pero Sirius pensaba que no tenía sentido del humor, no lo culpo, mi condición de hombre lobo me hacía sentir menos que nadie y las pocas ocasiones en que Sirius y James me jugaban algunas bromas no podía controlar esa sensación."

"A principios del segundo año Sirius y James nos hicieron una 'Bienvenida' a Colagusano y a mí en el dormitorio, fue una tontería, nos bañaron con jalea de menta y se rieron, luego de un momento Peter también comenzó a reírse con ellos pero yo estaba furioso, salí corriendo de la habitación hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, sentía una furia que nacía desde dentro mío, me nublaba la razón, me hacía fuerte y agresivo, me detuve a la orilla del lago y ahí fue donde Sirius me alcanzó."

"La broma fue idea suya, pero se arruinó cuando salí molesto por la puerta, me siguió y cuando me alcanzó me echó en cara que era un aburrido sin sentido del humor, fue entonces cuando estallé, no recuerdo todos los detalles pero Sirius me los contó después, ante mi insistencia; me dijo que me volví hacia él y mi aspecto había cambiado, me veía feroz e inhumano, con los ojos amarillos como los de un lobo, lo cogí del cuello y lo estrellé contra el arbol que está al lado del lago, lo había levantado del suelo con una mano; Sirius estaba asustado pero apeló a mi lado humano, me recordó que era mi amigo y entonces lo solté y me derrumbé a su lado, no recuerdo haberme sentido peor que entonces en toda mi vida, le conté de mi condición y le supliqué de rodillas que me perdonara."

"Sirius escuchó toda mi historia en silencio, estaba seguro que se asustaría y me abandonaría pero hizo algo que nunca terminaré de agradecerle, no sólo me perdonó sino que fue él quien me suplicó que yo lo disculpara, me contó de su familia, que sabía lo que se sentía ser diferente entre sus semejantes y me juró que nunca más permitiría que me volviera a pasar lo de aquel día."

"Tiempo después compartí mi secreto con James y Peter, pero Sirius y yo nos guardamos lo que pasó en el lago, él por su parte no volvió a jugarme nunca otra broma pesada y detenía a James cuando lo intentaba. Yo no supe hasta entonces que era posible que la maldición se manifestase fuera de la luna llena; ese conocimiento me hacía sentirme aún más desgraciado y Sirius lo sabía, se sentía en deuda conmigo por haberlo hecho salir; se volvió protector conmigo, se enfrentaba a cualquier alumno que me buscara pelea y yo trataba de disuadirlo pero ya sabes cómo era él."

"Fue por esa razón que aprendí Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, necesitaba demostrarle a Sirius y a mí mismo que podía defenderme con magia sin perder el control."

– ¿Y funcionó? –preguntó Daniel.

– Si, bastante. Me volví muy bueno en hechizos de defensa, me gané el respeto de Sirius y los demás.

– Pero él nunca olvidó el episodio de aquella noche… y tú tampoco.

– Puede que esa sea la razón por la que pudo creer que yo era el espía en la Orden del Fénix original.

– …y la razón por la que nadie más lo sabe ¿no te ha vuelto a suceder?

– No, debo admitir que el que Klaus estuviera a punto de matarte y de asesinar a todos a quienes conozco hizo que perdiera el control. Te estaría en deuda si no lo comentas con nadie.

– No lo haré, lo juro solemnemente. Lo único que me sorprende es no haber oído nunca de esa capacidad.

Lúpin sonrió irónicamente.

– Por primera vez el prejuicio jugó en nuestro favor, la gente tiende a creer que los hombres lobo son violentos y peligrosos por naturaleza, el aislamiento al que nos someten hace que pocas personas hayan visto un trance como este.

– Pero la pandilla de Greyback?

– Pocos son los que sobreviven a un encuentro con ella y de esos aún menos los que se salvan de ser mordidos.

Anduvieron otro trecho en silencio; en aquella situación había algo que molestaba a Daniel.

– El problema real es que tú mismo no puedes dejarlo en el pasado.

Remus se volteó hacia él sorprendido.

– Daniel, esas cosas no se dejan en el pasado. Ya viste lo que sucedió.

– Tú me salvaste la vida y destruiste al vampiro Klaus…

– Pero no viste lo que sucedió después, te habría atacado si hubieras estado en pié, no entiendes que esa fuerza surge de la furia y la desesperación, de una maldición que me convierte en un monstruo cada luna llena??

– Remus, tú eres un hombre que se convierte en lobo, no a la inversa, nadie cree que seas un monstruo…

– Nadie me ha visto en ese trance excepto Sirius…

– PERO ESO NO TE CONVIERTE EN UN MONSTRUO REMUS!!! Todos podemos perder el control con las peores consecuencias, no tienes idea de las cosas que he hecho sin tener esa excusa!!

Un pesado silencio se hizo entre los dos, Daniel lo rompió.

– Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos y no ser marcados por ello, tú eres la mejor persona que conozco, maldición!! No puedes ignorar eso por algo que no es tu responsabilidad.

– Daniel, tú no puedes entender…

– Sé lo que es ser un paria remus!!!, con la diferencia que yo escogí serlo. No te hagas esto a ti mismo, hay gente que te quiere y que se preocupa por tí.

Remus no respondió nada, Daniel pensó que ya habían discutido suficiente de ese tema y reinició el camino. A cierta distancia sugirió aparecerse en la carpa y Lupin no se lo discutió.

Mientras empacaban todo Remus le alcanzó la cabeza del vampiro a Daniel dentro de una bolsa sellada mágicamente para que no se pulverizara.

– Llévale esto a la Orden por favor, ellos cobrarán la recompensa, diles que la depositen en mi cuenta de Gringotts, le hará bien recibir algo después de tanto tiempo.

– Más que bien diría yo, me parece que también hay una recompensa a quien devuelva la capa de Lothos, con eso creo que tus días de pobreza han terminado.

– No, creo que lo guardaré para el futuro, no te lo mencioné, Tonks y yo vamos a tener un bebé.

– CÓMO!! Felicitaciones –dijo Daniel estrechando la mano de Lupin– felicita a Tonks de mi parte.

A pesar del orgullo que parecía mostrar no se le escapó a Daniel que Lupin estaba un poco preocupado con aquello. Prefirió no comentar nada al respecto, le molestaba, sabía a dónde le llevaría esa actitud.

Y no quería que acabara ahí.

Mientras regresaba con la Orden el fantasma de Isabel apareció a su lado.

– Bien, creo que ahora Remus Lupin y yo somos buenos amigos.

– Si por supuesto, la próxima vez asaremos malvadiscos –dijo Daniel sarcástico.

– Vi lo que sucedió en la catacumba, no deberías haber sido tan duro con él, si lo hubieras visto te habrías aterrorizado.

– No sería la primera vez que me las veo con un hombre lobo…

Isabel cruzó los brazos.

– Lúpin está equivocado, –prosiguió Daniel– yo me aislé de todo lo que conocía luego de que murieron todos aquellos a los que amaba, creé armas, pociones, técnicas especiales, pero al final sólo fui manipulado, es el modo en que Voldemort trabaja, nos hace alejarnos de aquello que más poder nos da. Lúpin es capaz de amar a otros, pero hasta que no aprenda a quererse a sí mismo tendrá una debilidad que le será fatal algún día.

– Piensas que se dejará matar?

– Tal vez, aunque no concientemente, no mientras que sienta que alguien lo necesita, que hay algo por qué luchar.

– Y eso se aplica sólo a Lúpin?

– Perdon?

– Daniel, yo morí voluntariamente, reconozco ese deseo cuando lo veo.

– Hablas de mí?, tengo una razón para vivir y personas que me quieren.

– Una cruzada contra Voldemort y a un fantasma… pero te mantienes alejado de la gente real. Será mejor que escuches tus propios consejos, porque cuando llegue la batalla estaré contigo pero no quiero que me hagas compañía, inténtalo y me iré hacia la luz.

– Protesta anotada –dijo Daniel. Era cierto, se sentía sólo y aislado, pero trabajaba mejor así, "la misión es lo que cuenta" pensó, pero estaba allí, ese frío tan familiar que había sido su aliado los último años pero que ahora le quemaba el corazón.

"Tonterías" pensó antes de desaparecer hacia el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.


End file.
